cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Musical on a Stick/Transcript
This is the transcript for Musical on a Stick (2002). Transcript (NOTE: Singing is in bold) (we see Chris) Chris: Hello, and welcome to the Very Very Very Merry Happy Jolly Extroadinary Wintery Winter Wonderland CBeebies Festive Great Yuletide Musical Christmas Spectacular of the Year, presented by CBeebies! Now let's present our CBeebies friends! Ready to meet them? Kids: YES! Chris: Okay! First comes Pui! (Pui enters) Chris: Please welcome Sue! (Sue enters) Chris: and Sid! (Sid enters) Sid: Now let's welcome the Teletubbies! (The Teletubbies enter) Teletubbies: Eh-Oh! Sid: And the Tweenies! (The Tweenies enter) Fizz: And now let's welcome Postman Pat! (Postman Pat, along with Jess, enters) (We see Pui, standing next to the Teletubbies) Pui: And Bob the Builder! (Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, and Muck enter) Postman Pat: And now it's time to say Hello to Bill and Ben, who are riding on Brum of course! (Bill, Ben, and Brum enter) Bill and Ben: Flobbalobb! (The audience cheers) Sue: Well, I guess that's about everybody! All: Yay! (Music plays for Winter Is Upon Us) Winter is Upon Us And it's Time to Celebrate Snowflakes are a-falling And we can hardly wait! Sid: Okay everybody, next up, it's Bob and Pat singing "Put up the Tree!" Put up the Trees Hang up the Lights Fire in the Fireplace Warming the Nights Put up the Trees Hang up the Lights Fire in the Fireplace Warming the Nights Postman Pat: Let's hang up the stockings Bob the Builder: And decorate the trees Santa Claus is on his way Postman Pat: Just in time for Christmas Day Let's wrap up our presents And top them with a bow Bob the Builder: Now let's put our jackets on And carol in the snow Both: Put up the Trees Hang up the Lights Fire in the Fireplace Warming the Nights Put up the Trees Hang up the Lights Fire in the Fireplace Warming the Nights It's Christmas Time!!!! Milo: Okay that was fab-a-rooney! And now here's the Presenter gang from the CBeebies Apartment with No Day like a Snow Day Wahoo! Chris: Well There's no day like a snow day at CBeebies! Pui:' The Whole World's one big Frozen fantasy' Sue:' All the Animals come out to play along' Sid: Old Jack Frost gave a wink Chris:' Now the apartment's a skating rink' Sue: And you believe the pigs can fly Sue and Chris:' When you see them twirling up so high!' All: On a Snow Day, come give CBeebies a try! A few flakes here A few flakes there It's a flurry party in the air The Apartment's three feet deep Sue:' And if you're cold sit next to ... a gleep!' (Chris, Pui, and Sid laughing) All:' There's no day like a snow day at CBeebies!' Yeah, summer's hot and spring may be cool But as it's colourful on There's no day like a snow day at CBeebies! Postman Pat: Brilliant! I love that song! And next here they are together at last - the Tweenies and the Teletubbies, signing "Part of the Family"! Promo Wahoo! Chris: Well There's no day like a snow day at CBeebies! Pui:' The Whole World's one big Frozen fantasy' Milo: How much food are we talking about? Postman Pat: Ooh, I love this one! Jess, we've gotta get the curtains! Bella: Well, we've got sweet potato muffins Fizz: And turkey with the stuffing Jake: And a dozen different kinds of roasted beast Milo: It's Roast Beef, Jakey! There's asparagus and quiche and broccoli Whopee! For the Big CBeebies Holiday Feast! Sid: And now it's time for the Very Very Very Merry Happy Jolly Extroadinary Wintery Winter Wonderland CBeebies Festive Great Yuletide Musical Christmas Spectacular of the Year! Winter is Upon Us And it's Time to Celebrate Snowflakes are a-falling And we can hardly wait!Category:Transcripts